


THE PHONE CALL

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural TV Series
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Depression, F/M, References to Depression, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: Dean offers you comfort
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	THE PHONE CALL

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit darker than my usual, but it's how my life is at the moment. There is talk of Death and Depression. So you may want to keep a hankie handy.

She was sat on her bed with her phone lying beside her. She was numb. She didn’t know how long she just sat there just staring into space, not seeing anything.   
“Hey, sweetheart, you okay?” She heard from far away, but couldn’t answer. Couldn’t move. This had to be a dream. No, not a dream, it was a nightmare.  
Then she felt the bed shift as though someone was sitting down, then she felt warmth curl around her. Had she been cold?  
“It’s okay I’ve got you.” She heard.  
She didn’t know how long she just sat there with that warmth wrapped around her. She didn’t want to leave it.  
“Hey, you’re scaring me, princess. What’s happened?” The calming, deep voice was closer now.  
“Stupid, stupid, stupid boy” she muttered quietly  
“Who?”  
She tightened her grip on the strong arms around her. Still staring into space.  
“My baby brother.”  
“Is this to do with the phone call from your mom?”  
She nodded slowly  
“Was that her again?”  
She shook her head and said quietly “My other baby brother”   
“Is your mom okay?”  
She shook her head again slowly.   
“Okay, take your time. I’m here.”  
After a while she said  
“First my 8-year-old nephew dies of a heart attack, now his father, my baby brother number two, has died.”  
“Was it…?” he trailed off not wanting to say the word, tightening his hold on her.  
“Suicide? The police are saying it’s unexplained, but it’s highly possible. They won’t know more until after the autopsy.”   
“Shit, do you want to go to your mom?” he whispered into her hair, before gently kissing her head.  
“Mom can’t take in what’s happened. She’s shutting me out.”  
“Shutting you out?” he asked  
She swallowed “She doesn’t want me there.”  
“Why?”  
She shrugged before saying “She knew I didn’t like my brother. I loved him, but didn’t like him.”  
“I get it.” He said, “He still loved you.”  
“I know. We just rubbed each other up the wrong way. Seems they found a lot of photos of me and him together as kids while going through his things. I don’t remember that many being taken.”   
“When was the last time you spoke to him?”  
“I don’t know, months.”   
“But that was normal for you two, right?” he asked gently  
“Yeah” she whispered. “I’m still in shock over Corey. How the hell does an 8-year-old die of a heart attack? It’s not right, but to lose Mike as well. It’s a nightmare. I’m scared, Dean”  
“Of what sweetheart?”  
“Of not being able to cry. Of losing myself into that black nothingness that’s battering at my brain.”  
“Hey, you’ve got me and Sammy looking out for you. Castiel and Jack too. Hell, the whole family has got your back. You just have to keep on fighting. You’ve got this.”  
“I don’t know Dean….”  
“Do you know what I know?” he interrupted as he got off the bed and took her hands in his “I know that you haven’t left this room in the four days since you got tour mom's call about Corey. You’ve hardly eaten, or drank….”  
“Haven’t wanted too” she muttered  
“… and to be honest,” he said as though she hadn’t spoken, he pulled her up off the bed “your beginning to smell worse than Sam’s four-day-old smelly socks”  
She hit his arm “Not that bad”   
“I don’t know sweetheart,” he sniffed “that smell is definitely not me. Go take a shower, while I fix you a burger. Then we’ll take Baby for a drive. Get some fresh air in those lungs, and maybe you can drift off to sleep”  
She blinked up at him  
“I know you’re not sleeping. I hear you tossing and turning and you look like hell. You need to sleep.”  
“I’m too frightened to sleep”   
“Hey, you’ve gone toe to toe with Arch-Angel Michael and told him to leave me the fudge alone, you’ve stood up to Lucifer, and I bet Chuck’s ears are still ringing from all your yelling at him. Rowena asks if you’re around whenever Sam asks her for help. I think she’s a little scared of you. Hell, you stand up to me and Sam. You’re one of the strongest women I know. You’re a badass. You're awesome and you will get through this.”  
“With a little help?”  
“Yes,” he replied giving her that charming smile of his “The family’s here for you. Whatever you need, just ask. Maybe Cas could help you sleep?”  
“Maybe,” She smiled weakly “Thanks Dean,” she said as she stood up on tiptoes and gently kissed his lips.   
He screwed up his nose as she stepped back “Go take a shower. Don’t make me come in there and make you, because you know I will.” He said in his best father’s voice.  
“Yes, Dad,” she said as she turned towards the door  
“I’m not your father” he grunted  
“I’m very thankful for that.” She said as walked out the door towards the bathroom.   
“I’m not her father,” he muttered as he rummaged through her clothes to gather clean ones. He’d drop them off as he went to the laundry with her dirty washing, before starting her burger “but I fudging feel like it at times” 

******THE END******


End file.
